fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 066
Round One II Synopsis Maya, Cameron, and Cole continue their Round One duels. Summary Maya vs. Warren Maya continues her Round One Duel on the Julliard Stage against Warren Oswald. She faces his Legendary Ocean Deck and has taken a direct from his “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3” and therefore upsetting her strategy. Warren continues his turn by setting a Spell/Trap and activating Continuous Spell: "Field Barrier" to protect his "Legendary Ocean". Maya takes her second turn, and she calculates her next move. Forced to adjust, Maya has “Lady of D.” ram “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3”. Warren's monster overpowers "Lady of D.", so Maya activates “Lady of D.’s” effect to discard a Dragon monster to prevent its destruction. Still in the Battle Phase, Maya activates Continuous Trap: “Call of the Haunted” to Special Summon “Darkblaze Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position. Maya explains that when "Darkblaze Dragon" is Special Summoned from the GY, “Darkblaze’s” ATK/DEF doublet to 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF. Maya has “Darkblaze” attacks and destroy “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3”. During the attack, Warren activates Continuous Trap: “Tornado Wall” to prevent himself from taking Battle Damage so long as “Umi” is on his field. Maya acknowledges the setback but she was ready for it. She explains why she specifically chose “Darkblaze Dragon” to Special Summon, beyond its primary effect. It's second effect activates to inflict damage equal to “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3’s” original ATK, and "Tornado Wall" does not stop effect damage. "Darkblaze Dragon" releases an inferno that reduces Warren's LP to 2500, putting her in contention in this duel as the crowd applauds. Warren begins his next turn by summoning “Mermaid Knight”, who enjoys the boost from "A Legendary Ocean". In the face of Maya's more powerful monsters, Warren activates “Aqua Jet” to increase “Mermaid Knight’s” ATK by 1000 permanently. "Mermaid Knight" is armed with jets that increase its ATK to 2700. In addition, since “Umi” is on the field, “Mermaid Knight” can attack twice during each Battle Phase. Warren enters his Battle Phase and has “Mermaid Knight” attack “Lady of D." Maya has to contemplate her options and allows her spellcaster to be destroyed. The emcee tells the crowd Maya's move was wise. Had she used "Lady of D.'s" effect to protect itself by discarding a Dragon, "Mermaid Knight" would have attacked it again and depleted the rest of Maya's LP. Warren repeats that his sea warrior has another attack, and "Mermaid Knight" slashes through "Darkblaze Dragon" to reduce Maya's LP to 800 and forcing her back into another corner. Cameron vs. Anthony Back in Times Square Avalon Spiros, Lucy, and Clarissa Meyer are watching Cameron's duel and are somewhat nerved by what they see. Lucy notes Cameron has never played "Fire Princess" in his Deck. Clarissa runs through "Fire Princess's" effect in her head and wonder what Cameron intends to do with her and his two facedowns. Anthony isn't bothered by Cameron's simple turn. He draws, and Cameron immediately speaks up. Cameron activates "Meteor Flare". He explains that he can discard to cards and inflict 2000 damage to Anthony since he has at least 3000 LP. Anthony is alarmed as Cameron's move would immediately half his LP. As the flares begin to descent on Anthony, he panics and activates "Divine Punishment" to negate "Meteor Flare" and destroy it since he controls "The Sanctuary in the Sky". Cameron shares he's not done. He reveals he discarded "Card of Compensation" so he can draw two cards. Avalon is immediately marveled by Cameron's skill or rather his aura. He shares with Lucy that Cameron did not care if his trap failed. The point was to show intent. It was a warning. Anthony calms himself after surviving Cameron's surprise attack. He activates the effect of "Venus" , paying 500 LP to Special Summon a "Mystical Shine Ball" from his Deck in Attack Position. He repeats the process twice to Special Summon two more copies of "Mystical Shine Ball" from his Deck, leaving him with an army of monsters in an instant. Though they are weak, Cameron notes that they can be used tribute fodder. Instead, Anthony surprised Cameron by activating "Photon Booster," making the ATK of all "Mystical Shine Balls" equal to 2000 until the End Phase. All of the "Mystical Shine Balls" are empowered and glow tremendously. Anthony then sacrifices "Venus" to Normal Summon "The Agent of Judgment – Saturn", giving him four powerful monsters to ransack Cameron's LP. "Saturn" attacks "Fire Princess"; Cameron activates "Waboku" to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle and preventing him from taking Battle Damage this turn. "Fire Princess" is unharmed and several of Anthony's tactics wasted, which is what Cameron wanted. As Anthony's turn is over, the "Mystical Shine Balls" lose their photon power-up and return to their original forms. Cameron draws and reveals that he has "Darklord Marie" in his Graveyard, and it increases his LP by 200 during each of his Standby Phases. Cameron then explains that when he gains LP, "Fire Princess" ignites a fire ball work 500 damage and delivers it onto Anthony, reducing his LP to 2000 Cameron switches his "Fire Princess" into Defense Position and sets two cards to end his turn, another simple turn. Cole vs. Sophia At the Central Park Zoo, Cole uses his X-Saber Deck but Sophia is unfazed despite the direct attack she just took and the empty field she has. Sophia shares that most all of her monsters have 0 ATK/DEF, but actually have dangerous effects to match. Sophia reveals that during her Standby Phase, "Fantasy Doll - Arisu" returns to her side of the field in Attack Position as it was destroyed by battle. Sophia then Normal Summons "Fantasy Puppeteer." She sends her two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Fantasy Puppet Yuzuki," another monster with 0 ATK/DEF. Sophia reveals that upon Synchro Summon, "Yuzuki" allows Sophia to destroy one monster on the field, and Sophia has "Boggart" destroyed, along with its "Sword of Sparkles". "Yuzuki" then copies the destroyed monster's stats giving it 1900 ATK and 1000 DEF. Cole is mildly relieved he chose not to Synchro Summon. Sophia enters her Battle Phase and has "Yuzuki" destroy "X-Saber Airbellum", scratching at Cole's LP. She sets a card to end her turn. Cole draws and Special Summons "XX-Saber Gardestrike" from his hand in Attack Position has he controls no monsters and has 2 "X-Saber" monsters in his GY. Cole aims to take back control as he has "Gardestrike" attack and destroy "Yuzuki". He sets a card to end his turn. Featured Duels Cameron Tribble vs. Anthony Meyers *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Anthony has 4000 LP and 3 cards in his hand. He controls "The Agent of Creation - Venus" (1600/0) in Attack Position, Field Spell: "Santuary in the Sky", and 1 set Spell/Trap. Cameron has 4000 LP and 3 cards in his hand. He controls "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) in Attack Position and 2 set Spell/Traps. Turn 3: Anthony During Anthony's Standby Phase, Cameron activates "Meteor Flare", discarding two cards to inflict 2000 damage to Anthony. Anthony activates "Divine Punishment" to negate "Meteor Flare" and destroy it. Cameron reveals he discarded "Card of Compensation" so he can draw two cards. Anthony activates "Venus’" effect, paying 500 LP (Anthony 4000 > 3500) to Special Summon a "Mystical Shine Ball" from his Deck in Attack Position (500/500). He repeats the process twice to Special Summon two more copies of "Mystical Shine Ball" from his Deck in Attack Position (Anthony 3500 > 3000 > 2500). Anthony activates "Photon Booster," making the ATK of all "Mystical Shine Balls" equal to 2000 until the End Phase. Anthony sacrifices "Venus" to Normal Summon "The Agent of Judgment – Saturn" (2400/0). "Saturn" attacks "Fire Princess"; Cameron activates "Waboku" to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle and preventing him from taking Battle Damage this turn. "Fire Princess" is unharmed. Turn 4: Cameron During Cameron’s Standby Phase, "Darklord Marie" activates from the Graveyard, increasing Cameron’s Life Points by 200, and this triggers "Fire Princess" (Cameron 4000 > 4200; Anthony 2500 > 2000). Cameron switches "Fire Princess" to Defense Position and sets two cards. *''Duel continues next episode'' Cole Flanagan vs. Sophia Marx *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Sophia has 2400 LP and 3 cards in her hand. She controls no cards. Cole has 4000 LP and 3 cards in his hand. He controls "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000), equipped with “Sword of Sparkles” and “X-Saber Airbellum” (1600/200) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Sophia During Sophia’s Standby Phase, "Fantasy Doll - Arisu" (0/0) activates from her GY and Special Summons itself to Sophia’s field in Attack Position as it was destroyed by battle. Sophia Normal Summons "Fantasy Puppeteer" (0/0). She tunes “Arisu” with “Fantasy Puppeteer” to Synchro Summon "Fantasy Puppet Yuzuki" (0/0) in Attack Position. Upon Synchro Summon, "Yuzuki" activates allowing Sophia to destroy 1 monster on the field, and she has "Boggark Knight" destroyed. "Yuzuki" then copies "Boggart Knight’s" ATK/DEF (0/0 > 1900/1000). "Yuzuki" attacks and destroys “Airbellum” (Cole 4000 > 3700). She sets one card. Turn 4: Cole Since Cole controls no monsters, and he has 2 “X-Saber” monsters in his GY, he can Special Summon “XX-Saber Gardestrike” (2100/1400) from his hand in Attack Position. “Gardestrike” attacks and destroys “Yuzuki” (Sophia 2400 > 2200). Cole sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode'' Maya Wright vs. Warren Oswald *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Maya has 2300 LP and 4 cards in her hand. She controls "Lady of D." (1500/1100) in Attack Position 1 set Spell/Trap Warren has 4000 LP and 4 cards in his hand. He controls “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3” (4/1500/1300 > 3/1700/1500) in Attack Position and Field Spell: "A Legendary Ocean". He has already ended his Battle Phase. Turn 2: Warren Warren sets one card and activates Continuous Spell: “Field Barrier” to prevent “A Legendary Ocean” from being destroyed by card effects. In addition, other Field Spells cannot be activated. Turn 3: Maya “Lady of D.” attacks “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3”; Maya activates “Lady of D.’s” effect to discard a Dragon monster to prevent her destruction (Maya 2300 > 2100). Maya activates Continuous Trap: “Call of the Haunted” to Special Summon “Darkblaze Dragon” (1200/1000) from her GY in Attack Position. Upon being Special Summoned from the GY, “Darkblaze’s” ATK/DEF double (1200/1000 → 2400/2000). “Darkblaze” attacks and destroys “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3”; Warren activates Continuous Trap: “Tornado Wall” to prevent himself from taking Battle Damage so long as “Umi” is on his field. “Darkblaze Dragon’s” second effect activates to inflict damage equal to “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3’s” original ATK (Warren 4000 > 2500). Turn 4: Warren Warren Normal Summons “Mermaid Knight” (4/1500/700 > 3/1700/700). He activates “Aqua Jet” to increase “Mermaid Knight’s” ATK by 1000 (2700 ATK). Since “Umi” is on the field, “Mermaid Knight” can attack twice during each Battle Phase. “Mermaid Knight” attacks and destroys “Lady of D” and "Darkblaze Dragon" (Maya 2300 > 1100 > 800). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Maya's Duels Category:Cole's Duels